A cartridge actuated device (CAD) generally refers to a device that may be detonated to perform mechanical work, typically for another device. For example, cartridge actuated devices may be used in powder-actuated tools, such as nail guns. Cartridge actuated devices may also be used in military systems to eject missiles, bombs, seats, chaff, or other objects. Cartridge actuated devices comprise explosive material that is detonated to perform the desired work. Accordingly, a relatively small initiation energy may be able to trigger a relatively large amount of energy to perform mechanical work.